As reflected in the patent literature, efforts have been made to modify the molecular weight distribution and/or the microtacticity of polyolefins, such as polypropylene, to increase the processability thereof. Prior attempts have included utilizing high cost catalyst donors. Unfortunately, such donors have generally resulted in lower catalyst activities, thereby further increasing the process costs.
Therefore, a need exists to increase the processability of polyolefins while minimizing the process costs thereof.